World Of The Brotherhood
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is recruiting new members. More problems for the XMen and the world than needed. Toad OC and more action than romance. What happened btween 2 and 3?
1. Zodiac

**World Of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 1**

**Zodiac**

_New York City_

_State Avenue; large apartment_

_11:00 P.M._

A women around the age of 26 leaned across the balcony of her house. She starred at the stars and sighed. She was sick of this life, it was to boring and her powers where itching to be used. It was late and she had work in the morning, she was already dressed for bed. She walked inside and closed the doors. She didn't hear or see the figure jump from the roof into a crouching position.

"Well Abyss, let's got to sleep." She said to a tiger liked cat who started glancing neat the balcony.

She was very beautiful. Her hair was wavy and multi colored with gold/blonde, brown, and green. It was mid back length and it had a natural shine. She had bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a curvy figure, and he was around 5'6". Her name was Zodiac, some called her Z.

"Abyss, stop hissing at the wind." SaidZodiac with her eyes closed.

The doors began to open and a figure slowly walked in, followed by a bird, and three other figures. The bird turned into a blue women with no emotions on her face. Abyss ran under the bed as the tall cat like man approached.Zodiac could since people in the room, she stayed still. She sent a blast of energy towards them. The Brotherhood had entered her room.

Toad jumped on the ceiling and Mystique dived in the corner. Magneto lifted himself, Pyro, and Sabertooth off the ground. Zodiac dived out of the bed as a huge pile of slim flew where she had just been. Toad tried again, this time she re-shot it with a blast.

"What do you want?" She asked as she starred angrily at the group.

"I am Magneto and we are The Brotherhood. We are here to take you as a member of our team." Said Magneto as he floated down to the ground.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I wish to join?" asked Zodiac, as she turned into a wolf creature.

She grew wolf ears, eyes, tail, fangs, and claws. The group starred at her, as she transformed.Abyss came out and hissed at the group, and stood next to his master. Magneto signaled to Toad, who nodded. He shot more slim at her, which she dodged. She was so distracted that she didn't see his tongue wrap around her arm and lift her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She said angrily.

"Well I had hoped you'd come willingly, but I guess I was wrong. Well maybe we should explain ourselves more. Toad." Said Magneto, turning to Toad, who dropped her in a chair.

"Well that's a situation I'd rather not repeat. So what is the meaning of you whole organization and stuff?" asked Zodiac, whipping off the slim on her arm and looking at Toad, who smirked.

"Well all we want to do is give Mutant kind it's rightful place in society." Said Magneto, as he sat in a chair near her.

"Well I must say I am sick of the hero bit. All I ever did was try and help those ungrateful people and all I got was a slap in the face. One more question, If you could, would you please introduce yourselves." Said Angel, looking at the group.

"Well I must say it's only fair. My name is Erik, but you can call me Magneto if you wish. The one on the ceiling is Toad or Mortimer, I apologize for that method of persuation. Mystique here is my second in command. That younger one playing with your cat is John or Pyro, and finally Sabertooth." Said Magneto pointing them out.

"I'm Zodiac." Said Angel as she stood.

"Very well than Zodiac, will you join us?" Asked Magneto, with a hoping smile.

". . . I'm not sure yet. But I'll give it a go. But first I think I should get dressed." SaidZodiac with a hand on her hip.

"Understood, Mystique will help you pack." Said Magneto as he and the guys left the room.

"So Mystique, what's it like there?" askedZodiac in wonder.

"Well I must say, they are not the most well mannered group of people and they certainly don't care." Said Mystique as she andZodiac looked through some stuff.

"Well what does the Brotherhood basically do?" asked Angel looking for something to wear.

"Well we try for our rightful place in the world." Said Mystique.

"You know, I'd help get more members, but I havn't talked to my friends in years." Said Angel, going into the bathroom.

"So exactly what do you do, I mean you must make a lot. You own this whole building." Said Mystique, looking at the chandelier.

"I'm a writer part time. I rarely find time for it though. I used to be a fashion desginer, but I gave that up a year ago, after I found my passion in being a reporter." Said Angel coming out of the bathroom.

"So what are you taking?" asked Mystique, as she looked at the clothes.

"Just the main things, nothing fancy. I can come back some other time. Wait can I bring my cat or no?" She asked holdingAbyss in her arms.

"I guess so." Said Mystique, putting some clothes in a suite case.

They could hear the helicopter outside the window and they headed to it. Toad was driving and listening to the radio on his head phones.Zodiac noticed that he was wearing goggles and dancing in his seat. She starred blankly as Mystique rolled her eyes. Sabertooth was trying to choke Toad, and Magneto was getting a head ach.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be real interesting." SaidZodiac as she got on the chopper.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Cave

**World Of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2**

**The Island

* * *

**

The helicopter flew over the ocean for the longest time.Zodaic watched all the houses disappear in the distance and wondered how far they where going to fly. The sun was starting to rise. When they had left the house it had been 1:00 AM and now it was dawn. She wasn't going to kid herself, she was tired. She had only slept seven hours this week, she had been worried because of all the anti-mutant public.

"So, how much further?" asked Zodiac, watching the water.

"Not much, a few more miles." Came a british voice from up front.

Angel realized that all but the pilot where asleep. She was still a little disgusted at the fact that he had tried to slim her. She wanted to talk to someone, it was boring, six hours on a helicopter makes you eager to talk to someone. She stood and walked up front by Mortimer.

"'Ello." he said still staring over the water.

"Hi, so ... ohm Mortimer. Exactly what are the standards of the Brotherhood?" she asked still standing there, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just do what your ordered mostly. Work on hacking, wash dishes, dinner duty. Most are normal house stuff, but we do have missions and stuff... Why don't you sit down." he said directing towards the empty co-pilots seat.

"Thanks, so basically the missions are world power and mutant rights. So who are our rivals, or you know the ones who disagree and want things done there way. Instead of ours?" askedZodiac as she sat.

"Yeah, the X-men. I'm not dumb, I know what rivals are. Sabertooth doesn't though." Said Mortimer, as he picked up a little more speed.

"Sorry." said Angel looking out over the water.

"Well ohm, where here." Said Mortimer going down towards on island.

The island was small and held a huge cave that towerd above any other cave she had ever seen. As they came in for a landing the group stirred, with yawns and stretching. Sabertooth blinked a few times.

"Are we at the cave?" he asked with a huge yawn.

"No we stopped to buy donuts." Said Mortimer sarcasticly as he stood.

"Very funny." Said Sabertooth, standing as well.

"You know I could go for a donut right now." Said John with a yawn.

"I could eat one as well. Mortimer can you take the boat to town after showingZodiac the house, and buy some supplies." Said Magneto as he and the rest left.

"Yes Magneto." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Said Magneto as he opened the metal door.

"Toad, which book am I supposed to read?" asked John, looking at his watch.

"The one on Arabia." Said Mortimer as he yawned.

"Got it." Said John walking in the house.

"So ohm this is the place?" askedZodiac looking up at it.

"Yup, well follow me. As you can see this is how we enter." Said Mortimer heading to the door.

"Very intresting aspect." saidZodiac as they headed in.

**INSIDE**

"Magneto, why was it so important to get her to join?" asked Sabertooth walking in with Mystique.

"Because, with her we may be able to make a cerebro of our very own. You see we need a telepathy to control it and her telepathy may be even stronger than Charles. With her we could find the most powerful ones and may be able to succeed in our goal." Said Erik.

"So if she is that powerful, shouldn't we keep her under safe guard?" asked Mystique as she sat on the desk.

"So long as one of the team keep good watch on her. I think Mortimer has that under control." Said Erik looking out the window at the boat.

**AT THE X-MANSION**

"So Chuck, what's the latest mutant find?" asked Logan following Charles into Cerebro.

"A mutant that has strong powers. The other day I got a link to another telepathy also with extreme animal powers. This one I've found now has an unusual powers that could be more powerful than I or Magneto's. The other one has vanished, I believe they have joined Magneto. His ranks are growing, and becoming more powerful." Said Charles.

"So that's why he's wanted them on his team?" asked Logan.

"Unless he's building another Cerebro, that would not be good." Said Charles.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Shopping Spree

**World Of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping Spree

* * *

**

Mortimer andZodiac docked the boat a little ways away from the docks. Before they got out, Mortimer put up his hood and looked around.Zodiac starred for a bit before realizing he was hiding his face. They started by heading to the nearest food store.

"So this is where you guys do your shopping?" asked Zodiac, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, it's closest to us and we can get supplies faster that way. The boat can carry more cargo than the helicopter and draws less attention ... What are you looking at?"asked Mortimer, seeing asZodiac kept starring at him.

"Nothing, just trying to see if you where as bored as I am?" asked Angel getting a small cart.

"Oh gee, thanks." Said Mortimer with sarcasm.

"No, not talking to you, I meant shopping." She said quickly.

"Oh really. For a rich girl you'd think that you would be used to shopping a lot." Said Mortimer as they went down the fruit section.

"Excuse me? I am not some shop aholic prep mind you. I only go shopping when it's needed. Mostly for food, on the occasion I will buy something for myself. Mostly on christmas or my birthday." Said Angel in anger.

"Mostly expensive things?" asked Mortimer looking at the grapes.

"Nope my limit on one thing is up to $35.00 and I rarely go up that high, mostly when I buy stuff for others. The most expensive thing I bought for myself was a bed, which I have had for six years now. I bought it when I was moving into my apartment. Before that I stayed in a cottage, but it gave me the creeps." Said Zodiac, as she looked at a watermelon.

"Sorry." he said putting his hands in the air.

"Okay, so ohm. So what's your story? How'd you join the Brotherhood?" askedZodiac as she looked at some spray cheese.

"Well my parents left me at an orphanage when I was three. I got bullied a lot and mostly isolated myself from others. The only thing I had for comfort was some books that no one read but me. Well when I was 15 I met Magneto. The orphanage was getting worse and he offered me away out, so I took it and came to the Cave, actually at first the Brotherhood lived in an old stinky farm house. So it's a lot better in the cave, there also used to be more Brotherhood members and at a point I left like they did. I ended up coming back, I had my own team for a while. Mine was called The Misfits, after a while we got sick of each other and bailed. So tell me about yourself and I'll finish mine." Said Mortimer as they moved down the isle after getting some fruit.

"By what do you mean?" she asked looking at some bananas.

"Your favorite color, stuff like that." he said getting two cartons of milk.

"Okay my favorite things list: my color is green, any shade except that really ugly puke brown color, my type of jewelry is silver, Holidays are Christmas, Valentines, and Halloween. My self tolerance level is 50, I can't tolerate myself for long. My self loathing level is 6 I don't hate myself that much. I enjoy horror books and astrology, and I like comedies and sometimes horrors. I like watching the moon and I like to travel a lot as well as singing and dancing. My astrology sign is Aqurarious, the water carrier. My dark sign is The Bound Women. I give good advice sometimes, and if I have cheese, sugar, or anything dairy of natural earth foods I go on a sugar high and start running a muck. Anything else?" she said with a smile as she looked at some cake mixes.

"Okay fine, are you a virgin?" asked Mortimer, just out to annoy her.

"Now is that really any of your business?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering. I'll tell you if you tell me." Said Mortimer, with a grin.

"I already know your still a virgin." said Zodiac, looking at some tomato sauce.

"Excuse me, but how the hell do you know?" asked Mortimer.

"I can read minds Morty." saidZodiac with a smirk.

"Hey, stay out of my mind, now it's only fair that you tell me. Also now why the hell are you calling me Morty?" asked Mortimer, very fast.

"Okay fine, don't get so angry, you should keep your thoughts down and as well I am a virgin, also that's your nick name is it not?" asked Zodiac, fully enjoying herself.

"Okay. Yes it is, it does not mean I like it." said Mortimer pushing the cart to the check out line, it was over flowing.

"So what would you like me to call you?" asked Zodiac, leaning against the cart.

"I don't know, know ones ever asked me before." Said Mortimer, now thinking about it.

"Mort, Motis, Morty, Mortimer, Tim?" askedZodiac now wanting.

"Mortimer or Morty maybe maybe Mort." Said Mortimer taking all the bags but three.

"Can I have some bags?" asked Zodiac.

"Help yourself." said Mortimer standing there.

Angel took half of the bags and headed to the boat. After unloading the things on the boat, they decided to look around more. They decided to go into a New Age Shop, Mortimer didn't know whyZodiac wanted to go in here. It gave him the chills when he got close to it. AsZodiac talked to the lady at the desk, Mortimer starred at a mirror, all he saw where scenes in his life. Both good and bad, he then started looking at vials of stuff.

"What are you doing?" askedZodiac walking over by him with a bag.

"Nothin'. What you get?" asked Mortimer starring at the bag.

"Something." she said moving the bag out of eye sight.

Mortimer would not stop looking at the bag, even after they got to the next store. He didn't know how he had got in the store, for one he would not wan't to be in here. It was a clothing store, mostly woman a small area for men.

He tried to back track out of the place, but was cut off be Zodiac's hand grabbing his and pulling him away from the door. He starred at his hand in her's. He felt warm in the face and knew he was blushing, but he still had his hood up forZodiac not to see.

"Come on, why don't we get some new clothes. I havn't gone shopping with someone for a long time. We could help each other decide." she said, fully into a shopping spree.

"I thought you said you don't shop that much." he said with a gulp.

"I don't, I just feel like shopping for some reason. Please?" she said with a pout look.

Mortimer took a gulp and looked around. "It can't be that bad."

"Okay, first you." SaidZodiac dragging him to the men's side.

Zodiacwent from Spring to fall and from Fall to summer with clothes. Before Mortimer knew it he was in the changing room wearing a coat similar to his, but a little cleaner and thicker. He had kind of enjoyed it, well up t the part about changing. He now had a new wardrobe and some extra things.

"Are you happy?" he asked as he had them folded in front of him.

"Ecstatic. Now it's my turn." she said with a smile before going into the changing room.

"Call me if you need any help." he said leaning on the table.

"I don't think I'll be needing any at this point." she said from behind the door.

After about a half an hour they finally left. Mortimer had liked the part of watching more than shopping. They where now heading through the park and to the boat. As they put the stuff in the boat they saw the X-Men approaching a women with two dogs in the park.Zodiactraced their minds, but the professor caught on and sent a telepathic blast through her.

"Zodiac, what's wrong?" asked Mortimer as she was clutching her head in pain.

"He's sending visions." she said gasping for air.

"Come on let's go." said Mortimer picking her up and got back on the boat.

He took off back to the cave in a hurry.Zodiac was still clutching her head in pain. He looked in one of the boxes on the boat and found one of Magneto's spare helmets and handed it to her. She quickly put it down and sighed.

"Who where they?" asked Zodiac in gasping.

"The X-Men." Said Mortimer as he steered the boat into the hidden cave dwelling.

"Why where they so close to base?" asked Zodiac, glancing back.

"I don't know and I don't wish to find out. We have to be careful around him, he can control our minds. Why did you stop your spazum?" he asked.

"I sent the images back at him, with some more of my more horrorfing ones." she smiled.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Mortimer. . . want to go to the carnival?" asked Zodiac as they sat on the boat.

"Yeah!" yelled John, jumping from under some bags.

"When did you get here?" asked Zodiac in shock.

"I was sleeping in the boat and I decided to stay here so I didn't get left behind." said John with a small smile.

"No." said Mortimer.

"Why not?" asked John.

"Because. . . . I just don't want to go." said Mortimer, angrily jumping in the boat.

"Fine, be that way. Come on John." said Zodiac walking towards the lights.

"Fine." said Mortimer, laying in the bed of the boat.

He saw something shimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw a small link chain with three masks on it. One was a dramatic smiling face, another a frown, and another was both combined. He put it on after a while and started playing with it. He touched the smiling one and the braclet glowed and then stopped, locking on his wrist.

"What the. . . " he looked to see his normal green webbed hand was a soft tan.

He looked outside the boat in the water and his hair was brown and spiked with blonde tip. His eyes an acid icey blue and his clear skined complection. He was in shock. What kind of braclet was that? He looked at it, to see a Z carved behind the panel. He smiled and looked up towards the carnival on the hill.

**UP AT THE CARNIVAL BY THE DART BOARD**

Zodiac looked up at the large frog in the prize section. John was running around behind her, happily playing with a yo-yo he had gotten. It was apparently something that reminded him of a better part of his childhood. Zodiac went to turn and smashed into a young handsome man.

"Sorry." she saidsitting up.

"I'm sorry." said his familier voice.

She looked up exspecting to see Mortimer, but instead seeing a smiling handsome face offering his hand to help her up. She smiled and took the hand. She starred in his eyes, there was something about his strong blue eyes. Something in his soul.

"Hi, I'm T." he said with a charming smile.

**To Be Continued**

Thanks to all you wonderful readers :D


	4. Talking

**World Of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 4**

**Talking

* * *

**

Mortimer sat on the couch watching a comedy show. Zodiac came out in a hurry, and looked at him. He starred at her for a second, it was late and all the lights in the house where out and she was pretty wet, well besides her clothes. He remembered she had gone to take a shower and go to sleep, obviously she changed her mind.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You forgot something. You said you'd tell me about yourself, but you never did." she said sitting on the couch.

"Darn, I hoped you forgot." he said with a sigh.

"Well?" askedZodiac crossing her arms.

"Okay, my favorite color is green. I like to play guitar, I dislike singing, I'm not a good dancer. I like gold, I spend two hours in the mornin' spiking my hair. I tutor Pyro, I like Halloween, I like comedies, horrors, and sci-fi books with angst. My self loathing is 64 and myself tolerance is 24. I like football and being alone without others. I think I may like shopping now and if you laugh I'll hurt you, I like romances." Said Mortimer quickly.

"Okay, would you like to hear what I like about the Brotherhood?" asked Zodiac.

"Sure." he said turning off the TV.

"I like the boat and helicopter. It smells near some parts of the hallways that have not been washed. It's cozy and you." she said looking out the window.

Mortimer blinked a few times as he starred at her. He couldn't believe what her last line was, was she joking. No, she was not the type to joke about that kind of stuff. He couldn't think of anything to say. She stood up smiled and walked away with a wave.

**IN MAGNETO'S OFFICE**

"These our the plans for cerebro. Now if Zodiac is strong enough she should be able to control it." Said Magneto.

"What if she's not strong enough?" asked Mystique.

"Well if her telepathy is not strong enough, she will die or go in a mental state. Sabertooth get in here." said Magneto.

"Erik? If she's strong enough, then what will she do." Said Sabertooth walking in from watching the two from down the hallway.

"Then she will help us find more mutants and help us by destroying the humans." Said Magneto, putting his helmet away.

"I've been thinking. What if we could have some humans on our side or ones with spell powers." Said Mystique.

"Mystique!." said Magneto in shock.

"Listen, I was talking withZodiac today. After her and Mortimer's shopping trip. She knows some humans that have magic powers, strong enough to rival us. If we can recruite them, we could be even more powerful." said Mystique, sitting down.

"I see your point Raven, but what if they turn on us?"said Magneto in wonder.

"I thought we were doing something tonight?" asked Sabertooth leaning against the wall.

"Oh yes, the Scoress Stone, well let's gather the team." Said Magneto getting up and putting on his cape in helmet.

Sabertooth walked into the living room, Mortimer was sitting in the dark looking at a piece of paper. Mystique was heading into the kitchen whereZodiac was reading a book.Zodiac looked up and then at the clock and headed to her bedroom to get in her uniform. John was eating chips and was slightly confused.

"John, go get ready." Said Mystique walking past him.

"I don't have a ... never mind." said John finding her was the only one there.

**ON THE HELICOPTER**

"Okay is everyone on?" asked Mortimer looking at Mystique.

"No, John's coming right now." Said Mystique, looking out the window.

"Okay, I improvised with my normal clothes." Said John siting next to Zodiac.

"Nice Job." Said Zodiac looking at his out fit.

"I like yours." Said John looking at her dark purple uniform.

"Thanks, I havn't worn it for a couple years." she said looking at her outfit.

**To Be Continued**


	5. The Plan

**World of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan

* * *

**

After the battle with the X-men, the Brotherhood sat back at the base resting. Magneto had actually fallen for a trick of the X-men. Switching the jewel with a fake one. Magneto now sat in his office waiting for Mystique, again.

"Yes Erik?" asked Mystique closing the door.

"Charles knows about my plan, the one involving a cerebro." said Magneto, rubbing his temples.

"Then well wait for the right time. I mean Zodiac may not be strong enough to get rid of the whole human race at once. Maybe one at a time, or maybe we could get more followers." said Mystique, trying to reassure Magneto.

"Thank you my dear. Maybe your right. But if I know Charles, he'll try to persuade her otherwise, or have one of the X-men talk to her without knowing." said Magneto, playing with the clank balls.

"All the better we try and in courage togetherness." said Mystique.

"That will never happen my dear, and if she gets close to one of our men; what if they get in a fight, a serious one." said Magneto.

"Me and Victor fought and we still work together." said Mystique.

"Maybe your right dear, but do you realize what we just said?" asked Magneto, looking at his helmet.

"Yes, but it may work." said Mystique with a shrug

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"John, what are you doing? Blimey." said Mortimer as marshmallows and everything that could make a hot coca was on the ground.

"Hey, Sabertooth did some of it." said John in defense.

"I wouldn't doubt it, where is he anyways?" asked Zodiac, sitting at a chair not covered in coca mix.

"I think he said he had to go get dinner." said John.

"Must mean where having BBQ." said Mortimer.

"Good thing summers almost gone. . ." said Zodiac.

"Wait, what about my schooling?" asked John, happily.

"Magneto elected me, Mystique, and Zodiac as your teachers." said Mortimer, pouring some coffee.

"What about Sabes?" John asked raiding the fridge.

"What's would he show you?" asked Mystique, walking in with Magneto behind her.

"Wait, what are you three teaching me?" asked John in wonder.

"Martial Arts and Tech. As well as part time Art." said Mortimer, hopping over the counter and to the couch.

"Home economics, History, and the rest of your art." said Zodiac with a yawn as she stretched.

"I'm teaching you math, hacking, and Chemistry." said Mystique.

"You thought you where going to get out of school didn't you?" asked Mortimer with a smile.

"Hopefully yes." said John, sitting down.

"I have a question, what the hell happened to the kitchen?" asked Magneto almost slipping on coca powder.

"You should get out of there before Pyro turns you into part of a pudding or something." said Mystique.

"What's for dinner?" asked John.

"1. . . 2. . . . 3 . . . BBQ!" said Mortimer counting down to what Sabertooth would say.

"Ha Ha." said Sabes in a growl.

Zodiac's cell rang. Everybody looked at her purse oddly, including her. She opened it up and read the name. Before she could answer it went off. She realized everyone was looking at her.

"I'm going to work, that was my partner." she said simply.

"So. . . . . where do you meet him, is he human, what's his name?" asked Magneto.

"Why do I feel like it's my first date all over again?" she asked herself.

"He left a few things out thought; When are you going to be home? Where are you going? And How can he reach you?" asked Mystique with a yawn.

"Exactly." said Magneto starring a her.

"By the bus station on main, yes he is a mutant, his name is Blaze, he also stays hidden like me. I'll be home when i finish my case properly. Strike that, I have to get Blaze to his surprise party." said Zodiac, in an annoyed voice.

"I have to do the same thing." whispered John, with some nods from the rest of the team.

"Mortimer." said Magneto as Mortimer was about to eat, and Zodiac left.

"I'm never going to have a decnet meal." said Mortimer standing up and following after her.

"We'll save you two some food." said Mystique.

**AT ZODIAC'S WORK**

"You know something Angel, we should be detectives." said Blaze, taking off his tie and stepping on it.

"What makes you think that?" asked Zodiac.

"The fact that, we basically do similar things, but there's is more exciting." said Blaze happily.

"I guess your right, you are a paparazzi." said Zodiac.

"I prefer. . . . yeah paparazzi." said Blaze, with a small laugh.

"Tomorrow we have to interview some people." said Zodiac quickly.

"When did I agree to this?" asked Blaze.

"The other night when I called and asked." said Zodiac.

"Sure half between awake and sleep land, how nice." said Blaze, hitting his head on the table.

"Where done." said Zodiac, closing up the papers.

"Lets never do anything involving government again; why didn't we just do the cons of mutant registration." said Blaze jumping up from his seat, and putting the folder on there bosses desk.

"Were trying to keep it on the low profile stuff, if we start to do that, they'll get suspicious. The only way I'm doing that is if you stop yapping and come to a club with me." said Zodiac.

"Sure, a few tweaking to my clothes. . . . and okay, lets go." said Blaze.

About an hour later they pulled up at a club. Mortimer had been jumping roofs and was getting pretty tired. He jumped down in the alley and went by a club window. It had been closed for the party obviously, because everyone was waiting by the door and boy there was a lot of them. A few he had seen before. The was a man with blonde spiked hair, and leather outfit. He had seen him a few times on Mutant Wanted papers, next to the Brotherhood. He was wanted for twelve missing people , and one murder in the west. Nightmare is what his name was under.

Another he had seen Mystique looking in a magazine at; so the girl who looked like a model was one. As the door opened they all yelled the famous words and scared the crap out of Blaze. At once Nightmare put his arm around Zodiac's waist.

"Hey Babe, how you been?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine, nice to hear from you after ten years." she said with a smile.

The Model ran over and glomped Blaze and shook Zodiac's hand. A few minutes later the model was talking to Nightmare, with anger on her face. Mortimer looked at the two, shame eye color, same face shape, only one thing came to mind; siblings.

A girl who looked stuck up ran over and hugged Zodiac with all her might, and then Blaze who was getting punch. It seemed to also sub as a reunion. A girl with blonde and burgundy hair ran over and hugged Zodiac, and did some weird hand shake with Blaze.

"Zodie, you set this all up." said Blaze happily.

"You bet." she said happily.

"A Reunion, slash,surprise birthday party. Wait where's my Best Friend?" asked Blaze looking around, not noticing a guy running up and hugging him.

The guy looked like a jock. Now that he looked closer he was a football player for the Miami Dolphins. They dragged Blaze over to a cake. He lit the candles with his fingers. His power was similar to Pyro's, minus needing a lighter or flame thrower.

**LATER AT THE BASE**

Mortimer and Zodiac came in, with Zodiac laughing about something. This got John's attention as he was the only one up. They both sat on either side of John and stopped laughing after a few seconds.

"So what's so funny?" asked John.

"Nothing." said Mortimer angrily.

"He fell off a fire escape, when he was trying to jump on the roof. Then he walked out of the alley and tripped over a stray cat and into a pile of garbage bags. Not only that, but in front of over twenty mutants, including two villains." Said Zodiac bursting into laughter, John couldn't resist either.

"Its not that funny." said Mortimer.

"It wouldn't be if it was in front of humans or just me, but everyone else, that's different." said Zodiac, heading towards the fridge with a box she had.

"So uh, what's in the box?" asked John, looking at it in hope.

"Cake." said Zodiac, putting it in the fridge.

"They had lots extra." said Mortimer.

"Can I have some?" asked John quickly.

"Sure there's a piece for everyone in their." said Zodiac, heating up her and Mortimer's dinner.

"What are you doing up?" asked Mortimer, after a few minutes of silence.

"Hum, I was bored." said John, flipping through the channels.

"Here ya go." said Zodiac handing Mortimer his dinner, and sitting down.

"Thanks." he said in a yawn.

"John, why are you up at four in the morning?" asked Zodiac.

"Is this the question for. . . . why where you two out until four in the morning?" asked John.

"Well after the party we went to a club, where Mortimer apparently met some people." said Zodiac.

"Dang, I have to tell Magneto. . . ." he was cut off.

"Tell me what?" asked Magneto walking into the living room.

"Morning." said John.

"What are you doing up?" asked Magneto.

"Watching TV." said John nervously.

"Well I ran into a few of the teams old mates." said Mortimer.

"Like who?" asked Mystique walking in. "John, why are you up?"

". . . ." said John as sweat ran down his face.

"Dominic and Fred." said Mortimer, turning towards them.

"What about Avalanche and Blob? Why's John up?" asked Sabertooth.

"I WAS WATCHING PORN! Are you all happy!" yelled John, putting everyone in a state of silence.

". . . . We get that channel?" asked Sabertooth, causing everyone to turn towards him, "What?"

"As I was saying, they might stop by." said Mortimer, going back to eating.

"Ok, and someone put a block on that channel." said Mystique, going into the kitchen.

"Well I'm going for a run." said Zodiac as if nothing happened.

"What else is on the TV?" asked Magneto, siting down and flipping.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

There's an update guys, sorry about the wait


	6. Rescue

Its been a while, but I'm re-writing Chapter 6, for the fact me and my friends came up with some important stuff that should be proceed first.

* * *

**World of the Brotherhood**

Chapter 6 (Re-Write)

_A Mission_

* * *

It was early in the morning at the cave and very cold. Although it wasn't quite as the helicopter was started up. Sabertooth sat ready and impatiently in the machine. He was fully dressed for any battle. Magneto had told them last night that they would leave early on a mission to a prison where mutant experiments where said to be talking place. 

Pyro was strapping up his black and black suite with his new equipment. He was excited and a little worried as he tightened some of the straps. He just hoped he wouldn't mess up the mission. Magneto seemed very concerned when he talked about it.

"Hey John, have you seen Zodiac?" asked Mortimer as he looked at the copter outside.

"I think she's trying on her suite. Why is Sabes already in the copter, where not leaving for a half hour." said John, but he looked to see know one around, he shrugged and picked up a piece of toast off the counter.

Mortimer knocked on Zodiac's door. He heard a thud and small yelp, he opened the door quickly, only to hit Zodiac and knock her on the foot of her bed. She quickly put on a black jacket and tied it tightly.

"Is that my jacket?" asked Mortimer, earning a glare as Zodiac, strapped up her boots.

"So what does the uniform look like." said Mortimer, blocking her way out.

"Mortimer I'm not playing around this morning, get out of my way." she said with an agitated sigh.

"Now why should I do that, we have a while. How about you show me your new room set up." he said with a smirk.

"I thought you would take missions more serious, but I guess I was wrong, now will you please get out of my way." she said more angrily.

"Or what." He said, just trying to anger her, he was in a playful mood today.

"You already made me ruin my uniform, now will YOU LEAVE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!" she yelled.

"Your cranky in the morning, usually you go jogging and are pretty happy. What's wrong." he asked in a more sarcastic manor.

"Get the hell out of my way." she said with out one more wore word she gave a huge shove, apparently using animal strength as Mortimer hit the wall.

"Now how did I manage to ruin your uniform?" asked Mortimer, standing up and walking after her.

"You scared me, I fell of the chair and my zipper is now stuck and wont go up any further." she said, trying to block Mortimer's repulsive thoughts.

"I don't get why its my fault, but fine. While else are you in a pissy mood?" asked Mortimer, as they made their way down the steps outside.

"Stop thinking about it and you'll know." she said and walked off to the copter.

"Huh, that doesn't make any scenes." thought Mortimer as he stood there and then blinked as images he had made up came to her head.

Pyro's uniform was black with a crimson belt and a silver, small tank on his back that could only be a compact flame thrower. His boots where black with crimson straps. Zodiac's suite in her opinion was to small. It was a dark purple with a black belt and black boots. Her hair was tied back so it wouldn't get in her way. She had a black chocker which Toad assumed was more for style than anything, like the belt.

'That suite really does show off her best 'features'." he thought slyly to himself as they waited for Magneto.

'Nice to know what you like best about me.' came an angry voice in his head.

"She's a telepath remember. Idiot." said Sabertooth seeing slight shock on Mortimer's face and anger on Zodiac's.

"What happened." said Pyro as he sat in his spot.

"Mortimer shared more of his personal opinions." said Mystique as her and Magneto got on.

"Yup." said Sabertooth.

Later that day, night fell as the group left the helicopter and hid in the grasses as a large building stood in front of them. Magneto took off by air and went around back, John and Sabertooth went left as Mystique turned into a bird and flew forward and leaving Zodiac and Mortimer as a team. The two went towards the right. The two somehow managed to get there before Sabertooth and John.

'Do you think you can send a distraction mentally to them.' thought Mortimer as the two hid around the corner.

'Easy.' she answered back and before Mortimer knew it the guards where whistling at something.

"Where did you come from sweet thing." said one of the guards just before Mortimer kicked him clear across the field, knocking him out.

The other guard turned around to face Zodiac, who promptly punched him out. Mortimer was about to kick the door in when Zodiac pointed out the cards. He shrugged and picked up the guy and put his hand in the pad as Zodiac popped in the card.

"Access granted." said the computer as the door slid open.

As they walked for almost a half hour, they ran into no guards. They started to question their position in the building when they opened a door to a bunch of men watching a stripper. Before Mortimer could even attack, Zodiac had already turned into a small mouse and entered the room. Mortimer rolled his eyes, when he recognized the stripper. Meltdown. He was so busy focused on the shock all he heard was a loud sicking crack and three men drop to the ground in blood. Mortimer was in a run for a kick when Meltdown used one her explosives on the rest of the men, Mortimer blocked himself as a muffled explosion came.

"Well, never thought I'd see you again, boy have you changed." said Meltdown as she jumped off the table.

"Interesting new profession." said Mortimer, "Ran out of other ways to make Money Tabitha."

"Actually Morty, just getting started." said Meltdown, pushing her bangs back of her short spiky blonde hair.

"Know each other?" asked Zodiac.

"Unfortunately." said Mortimer.

"Oh come on, you know you miss the Misfits or are you back with Magnet Head." said Meltdown casually.

"Yes actually." he said, earning a shocked look from the blonde.

"So who's this?" asked Meltdown, looking at a very amgry Zodiac.

"This is.." he was cut off by Pyro, running through the door.

"Good, I found you." he said in a gasp of air.

"Pyro, where's Sabertooth?" asked Zodiac, putting on her head set.

"He said he'd rather work with an apple than me, it would be better back up and then he lost me in the woods." said Pyro, very angered.

"Sabertooth, come in." said Zodiac.

"When did you get a head set, I don't even have one." said Mortimer.

"I lost the runt, he's to much trouble." said Sabertooth without any question being asked.

"Do you guys need some time alone?" snapped Zodiac on Mortimer and Meltdown in a friendly conversation with Meltdown's air of natural flirtation.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Meltdown as they followed after Pyro and Zodiac.

"She's been a bit. . . angry today." said Mortimer.

As they got farther into the maze like building, they came across a square with three hallways leading in different directions. They quickly put up an offensive stance as a shadow came from the hallway their right. A tall muscular figure, around the same hight as Mortimer came into view with a metal helmet on.

"Avalanche?" Mortimer said a little to loud.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Rescue Part 2

_**World of the Brotherhood**_

_Chapter 7_

_Rescue Part 2

* * *

_

"Avalanche?" Mortimer said a little to loud.

"Huh?" the man said and had a momenta pause, "Toad?"

As if on cue, who other than the X-men came down an opposite hall, lead by Wolverine and Storm, Rogue, Kitty, and Iceman close behind. Pitor came through a wall.

"Could you make any more noise." stated Avalanche his very light greek accent coming through.

"Who the hell are you three?" asked Wolverine indicating to Zodiac, Avalanche, and Meltdown (Tabitha).

"I don't have to answer up to an X-puke like you." said Avalanche in disgust as he headed off down the halls.

"John." glared Iceman at Pyro.

"It's Pyro, Iceprick." he glared as the group ran off.

"I thought that Toad guy was dead. . . or somethin'." said Rogue.

"We have to make sure that we get everyone out soon, we're meeting new recruits later, remember." said Storm, as she ran down the hall, followed by the rest.

"Iceman, doesn't that one girl look the girl from the comic book store last week?" asked Rogue as they walked down the hall.

"Your right." said kitty quietly.

Ahead of the group was Magneto and Sabertooth, as the knocked down the next door, guards where armed with plastic weapons at the group. Before the guards could fire, all of their weapons where melted by a quick flash of lightening. Magneto and Sabertooth took a quick glance back to the the X-men, coming, and the Brotherhood about to collide with them. The metal in the hall, cut it a bit for a turn as the group walked through the door. He took another glance, to see Avalanche ahead of the Brotherhood. He nodded towards Magneto in a moment of respect and ran up a head.

As the group entered the center, the guards where already knocked out and Mystique tapped her foot against the ground impatiently. Magneto smiled as he opened the doors to all the cellars. The groups all disburse, Avalanche made sure to slow them down with some waves, causing them to take more caution. The X-men and the Brotherhood looked at each other and departed with glares.

"Quicker than expected." said Sabertooth in a bit of a growl.

"Looks like your friend ran off too." said Zodiac talking to Mortimer as Meltdown had disappeared.

"She's an a associate, never view Meltdown as a friend." he said, looking down the hall, "Just a moment of Nastolgia."

"Avalanche." Mystique smiled at the man in front of them. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to." he replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Dinner With Avalanche

**World of the Brotherhood**

Chapter 8

Dinner Awry

* * *

Magneto could not believe this, he sat at a mutant friendly resturaunt with his team and a former one as well. He was trying to figure out who was paying for this, because he sure wasn't as lobster arrived at the table for him, this caused him to blink, he hadn't ordered this. True, he wanted it, but the waitress hadn't even come over yet.

"Thank you." said Zodiac as food was just sat down in front of them, "Put it on my tab."

"You have a tab at a restraunt. . . you must eat alot." said Avalanche, as took a role.

"Or I know the owner." said Zodiac, a little insulted.

"So how have you been?" asked Mystique, looking at Avalanche.

"Well I'm still married. . . where in a bit of a fight however." said Avalanche calmly.

"When are you not." snorted Mortimer.

"Very funny, TTK." said Avalanche.

"TTK?" asked Sabertooth, then thought a moment, "He's back to Toad."

"Really, I liked Terrible Toad King better." said Avalanche.

"He got over that phase." said Mystique.

"He had a phase. . . a name phase?" asked Pyro.

"Yeah, let's see it was Toad, then TTK, the Super Toad, now Toad again." said Avalanche.

"I don't remember Super Toad, but there where some other ones involved." said Mortimer.

"Well you changed it six times I know that." said Avalanche.

"So Avalanche is it, how long have you known Mortimer.

"LONG time, but havn't talked in years. You can call me Dominic darling." said Dominic. "So what did you order us to drink."

"Wine, and some soda." said Zodiac. "I'll go grab us some from the bar, rather then waiting."

"So where'd you find her?" asked Avalanche watching her go. "Isn't she that missing reporter.

"She's not missing, as you can see, she's just chosen to join us." said Magneto.

"Why would a wealthy, well known reporter join you guys, especially if she was hiding her mutant powers, I take it. After all, your a pretty well known terrorist group." said Dominic.

"She just chose too." said Magneto.

"Is she aiming for a story?" asked Dominic.

"I don't think so." said Mystique.

"If she is, we'd know. There are ways Dominic." said Magneto.

"She's a telepath, isn't she?" asked Dominic, "A modest one."

"Yes." said Magneto.

"Is there something, your not telling us?" asked Pyro.

"Nothing at all Pyro." said Magneto, changing the subject, Mystique watched him closely.

"Sorry it took so long." said Zodiac, coming back with quite a few bottles. "Ran into some friends."

"Mutant?" asked Magneto.

"Yeah." said Zodiac, sitting down again.

"Why don't you introduce us to them." said Magneto.

"If you want." said Zodiac, walking off.

"Are you slowly trying to gain more members, without telling us." said Mystique angrily.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it dear. . . Im making sure she's not lying to us." said Magneto.

"Avalanche, you start things every time your in town." said Sabertooth.

"What else is there to do?" asked Dominic.

"This is my friend Al, you can call her Nature. She owns the place." said Zodiac coming back with a slightly shorter women.

She had an athletic style body, a few inches shorter than Zodiac, with a stern yet charming disposition. Her eyes where a brown color and she had alot of wild wavy dark auburn hair that was tied up into a long pony tail. She wore a black leather halter top, red lipstick, and a pair of black ripped jeans with metal black and silver boots, a black mutant tattoo on her shoulder, and her ears slightly pointed, matching tiny fangs.

"Nature? With that name I presume an earth mutant?" asked Mystique.

"Yeah, I can control the elements." she said, her voice smooth and yet a slight raspy sound.

"Why don't you let her sit down." said Sabertooth, looking at the women before him.

"Do you want to?" asked Zodiac, with one of her little charming smiles.

"Why not." said Nature, sitting down, calmly.

"So tell me, my dear, what's your side on mutant rights?" asked Magneto.

"Erik." said Mystique calmly.

"I didn't know there was a side other than us getting them, its just safer if they choose that path." said Nature.

"My dear, have you any other friends who feel this way?" asked Magneto, turning to Mystique.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I updated... whoa, like in a LONG time... as you can tell its about to get heated. . . hey had to have some way for him to get to that damn church, but thats not for a while. . . a long while.


	9. Something Coming

**World of the Brotherhood**

Chapter 9

Something's Coming

* * *

Magneto had become more and more interested in the use of his new team member. The first use of Zodiac had been to use her telepathy to supply power to a new Cerebro he was building, but she had more uses. She knew more mutants then he had first thought. The Brotherhood was now working on finding a way to recruite Zodiac's friend Nature into the group, and earth mutant would be a nice addition to the team. Avalanche had left the day before, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'Waste of Live, mutant power my ass.' Magneto ignored it and continued his planning. 

"Magneto?" came the voice of the person at mind.

"Yes, Zodiac dear?" he asked turning to her from his desk.

"Al and I where speaking just now and she wanted to know if the offer you made her was still open." said Zodiac, "But she also wanted to know if maybe some of her other friends could be made the same offer?"

"Yes my dear, tell he she is welcome to come, but we must meet her friends first." said Magneto.

"Okay." said Zodiac, he noticed something odd about her disposition.

"Pyro!" yelled Magneto down the hall, as he looked at the news.

"We have a problem?" asked Pyro.

"Yes, it looks as if Mystique had been captured on her new assignment." said Magneto.

"So should I tell the others?" asked Pyro, turning quickly.

"No, we have somewhere to go first, a church where a mutant meeting is taking place. Zodiac's friend has notified me of it. We are going, tell the others. In an hour we will be leaving, and not coming back, there's a new location." said Magneto.

"The other island?" asked Pyro, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, oh and Pyro." said Magneto, as the teen turned towards him, "I like what you've done with your hair, blonde looks nice on you."

"Thanks." said Pyro with a smile, as he left the room.

Zodiac stood looking out the window of the cave and shivered. She felt something big was going to happen, she had to get out of there and fast. She looked around at her stuff in the room next to her. She picked up her cat and was about to change forms, but something stopped her, someone at the door.

"Getting ready to leave?" asked Toad, leaning against the door frame.

"No." she said quickly, putting her cat down.

"Sure, you wheren't. So my telepathic friend, something in your mind?"

"I just. . ." she went silent.

"Backing out?" came the voice of Pyro.

"Never." she said, glancing at him, "I was just going for a fly."

"Well Mags said where going to some church in an hour, be back." said Pyro, in an unusually demanding tone.

"Your not coming back, are you?" asked Toad, turning to her .

She was silent and couldn't reply. If she said yes or no it was a lie. As much as she hated not being able to make up her mind, something was telling her to leave, and leave fast. Did she want to stay and face the danger coming or flee like a coward. She turned to Toad, but he was gone, she went to glance out the window, but he was crowtched in it, blocking her exit. His normally emotionless eyes seemed to be confused.

"I-I don't know." she said honestly.

"Why?" asked Toad.

"I can't really tell why, somethings telling me to go." said Zodiac.

"He'll be furious you know, he'll expose you or something." said Toad, calmly.

"I can always go home." said Zodiac, with a smirk.

"He'll find you."

"No, no he wont." she said, getting angry, "If you ever want to find me. . . use the charm."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Toad.

She smiled and leaned close to him as he still blocked the window. He got uncomfortable in the small space with her head that close. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but at this point he just backed up a little more. Her face went from smiling to a deep red and she backed up and without warning pushed him and took off, in the shape of a large bird. He glared after her and stomped off down the hall. Would she come back?

* * *

**THE END**

You all know what happens next, I might write a sequel! Crappy ending, I know


End file.
